fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
Delmud (デルムッド Derumuddo) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Raquesis and the older brother of Nanna, and may possibly be the half-brother of Felgus. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Delmud is a member of Seliph's army and trains alongside Oifey. In Thracia 776, he joins Leif's army to protect his sister. He is able to wield the Beo Sword in this game, hinting that his canon father is most probably Beowolf. His substitute character is Tristan in Genealogy of the Holy War. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment Chapter 6: Automatically on the second turn. Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |33 |12 |0 |7 |8 |8 |10 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Ambush | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Free Knight | Hezul Fala |3 |31 |10 |3 |8 |11 |9 |8 |1 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Pursuit | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |31 |11 |0 |9 |9 |11 |8 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Pursuit Awareness | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Free Knight | Hezul Blaggi |3 |29 |9 |2 |8 |9 |11 |7 |4 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm | Sword - A | Iron Sword Valkyrie Staff Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamke | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |31 |12 |0 |7 |9 |11 |9 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Continue Charge | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |28 |11 |0 |9 |11 |13 |10 |1 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Bargain | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |32 |12 |0 |8 |8 |9 |10 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Critical Charge | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |31 |11 |0 |9 |9 |13 |8 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Pursuit Prayer | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |32 |12 |0 |9 |9 |9 |8 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Free Knight | Hezul Odo |3 |34 |11 |0 |10 |9 |8 |9 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Midayle | Free Knight | Hezul |3 |31 |11 |0 |8 |10 |8 |8 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lewyn | Free Knight | Hezul Forseti |3 |32 |10 |2 |9 |12 |9 |8 |1 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Continue Critical | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Free Knight | Hezul Neir |3 |32 |12 |0 |8 |9 |10 |10 |0 |8 |0 |Varies | Charm Ambush Elite | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |130% |90% |7% |15% |30% |30% |50% |10% |} *'Father:' Azel |110% |50% |42% |25% |60% |40% |30% |15% |} *'Father:' Alec |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |50% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Claud |110% |50% |42% |25% |40% |70% |30% |55% |} *'Father:' Jamke |130% |90% |2% |15% |40% |60% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Dew |90% |80% |12% |45% |50% |60% |50% |15% |} *'Father:' Noish |120% |80% |7% |35% |30% |40% |50% |10% |} *'Father:' Finn |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |70% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |120% |80% |2% |45% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Holyn |150% |70% |7% |85% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Midayle |100% |70% |7% |35% |50% |30% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |130% |50% |32% |45% |100% |40% |30% |15% |} *'Father:' Lex |130% |80% |7% |25% |30% |40% |60% |10% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest Knight *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +9 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 Overview Coming with the Charisma skill, Delmud will always be able to support your other units, but if his father does not pass down the Pursuit skill, he will not be an ideal fighter. Beowolf, Azel, and Finn are considered to be the best fathers for Delmud, but he will do just fine as long as he inherits the Pursuit skill. Despite the fact that Azel is of the Mage class, Delmud's strength will not suffer any repercussions, as this is thankfully offset by Raquesis's minor Hezul holy blood. Additionally, Azel's minor Fala blood will enable Delmud to be a formidable unit with any magic sword he wields. Dew can make a good father, bestowing great strength, other great growths, and good base stats. However he may not be able to pass down the pursuit skill unless he is promoted. There would also not be much point to passing down the bargain skill to Delmud because money should not be a problem for him. Alec can provide similar stats, but will not be as good. Conversations In Chapter 7, Oifey may speak to Delmud, and Delmud will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, Delmud may speak to Nanna, and Nanna will gain one point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Thracia 776 Base Stats | Forrest Knight |3 |36 |11/5 |11 |12 |12 |7 |9 |5 |10 |0 |0 |5 | Charm | Sword - A | Beo Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |15% |65% |45% |65% |30% |15% |2% |} Supports Supports *Nanna - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overview Think of Delumd as a weaker, more support oriented version of Felgus. He has higher movement, and stats almost comparable to Felgus at similar levels. Regardless of which, he still makes for a useful unit, with slightly above average stats for his level. However, as he joins Leif's army relatively late into the game, he will end up being outclassed by many other units that the player has control of, and will often be completely overlooked. He will end up being an above average fighter, and when coupled with the Beo Sword, will be capable of taking out quite a number of enemies on his own. Furthermore, he will be able to provide substantial bonuses to other units within two spaces, further enhancing his usefulness as a unit on the battlefield. Ending Delmud - The Charismatic Knight (カリスマの騎士 Karisuma no kishi) After the war, Delmud accompanied his cousin Aless to Agustria. With their hard work, Agustria was united and led to prosperity. Etymology Diarmuid was a warrior of Fianna in Irish mythology. Gallery File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Delmud, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Delmud TradingCard1.jpg|Delmud, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_4).jpg|Delmud, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Forrest Knight. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Delmud, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest Knight. File:Delmud_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Delmud from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Delmud_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Delmud from the Super Tactics Book. File:delmud.gif|Delmud's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:DelmudFE5.png|Delmud's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters